


Come, take these eyes

by Greykite, WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [20]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Мэг не покинула «ГенКо», узнав о существовании Шайло. И, разумеется, всё это - только на руку Ротти Ларго.





	Come, take these eyes

**Author's Note:**

> AU в не вполне определенном таймлайне, включая мотивацию ряда персонажей; тлен и безысходность в соответствии с каноном. На момент действия текста все персонажи, вовлеченные в сексуальные отношения, являются совершеннолетними. "Девочка" в отношении Шайло относится к ее восприятию другими, более взрослыми персонажами, с учетом того, что всю предыдущую жизнь она росла в полной изоляции.
> 
> Упоминания каноничных наркотиков (не существующих в реальности), медицинских манипуляций и смертей персонажей.

_Chromaggia, come take these eyes...!_  
I would rather be blind!  
**последняя ария Слепой Мэг**

_Ich singe traurig_  
Weil ich sehe  
Was passiert, und ich,  
Ich bin machtlos.  
Blind war ich,  
Ohne Shekraft.  
Taub war ich, ohne Lied,  
Doch jetzt singe ich und sehe  
Deutlich, deutlich.  
**"Crucifixus", вырезанная песня Слепой Мэг**

 

Порою Мэг забывала, насколько Ротти Ларго знает людей. 

То, из чего они сделаны — не только органы, мышцы, кости; не просто хитросплетения нервных волокон и серых клеток, которые с таким успехом заменялись на синтетику с клеймом «ГенКо». Медики и ученые бессильно разводили руками, не умея найти: эти тонкие, невидимые, звенящие нити, копошащиеся под кожей и ещё глубже, способные петь, точно струны, под умелой рукой. 

Мало кто мог сравняться с Ротти Ларго в этом искусстве. 

И она всё-таки забывала, хотя забывать не стоило ни на минуту; но Мэг без того приходилось до боли бережно отмерять веру в лучшее — как путешественник, заплутавший в пустыне, отмеряет глотки воды. 

Пока она ещё могла танцевать и петь не только лишь потому, что так от нее хочет «ГенКо», пока могла передать хотя бы горстке людей отблеск красоты, ещё тлеющей в этом изъеденном ржавчиной мире, она позвояла себе распахивать провалы глаз так широко, как только возможно. С исступленной самозабвенностью Мэг утопала в созданных для самой себя миражах (хоть никогда и не позволяла себе поверить, будто такое может продлиться вечно).

Потому-то — только поэтому! — ему удалось застигнуть её врасплох. 

На лихорадочно-шумной Площади Санитаров, среди пестрых костюмов и декораций, этой беззаботной помеси сразу нескольких прошедших эпох, где старомодный курительный дым смешивался с искусственными феромонами, а те — с тонкой пыльцой растертых между пальцев таблеток. 

Ротти подтолкнул её в спину — чуть ниже, чем было бы пристойно для деловых отношений, но чуть выше, чем сделало бы этот жест откровенно вульгарным. Она в ответ даже головой не качнула — безупречный живой фарфор в черно-прозрачных шелках. Только повернула шею, слегка, с томной медлительностью, взращенной годами сцены. Только приподняла опущенные в попытке отгородиться от мира веки. И...

Она стояла в первом ряду – стиснутая людьми с обеих сторон, но всё же, вопреки всему, наособицу. Прямая, тоненькая и монохромная: с единственным алым, почти формальным, росчерком на губах. 

Сияющие овалы глаз на бледном лице. Ладони, судорожно стиснутые под грудью. Черные, блестящие волосы, как крылья вымершей птицы, ниспадают на плечи. 

Вот если бы — приподнять подбородок пальцами, ласково скользнуть ладонями по этим плечам, убирая стеснительную сутулость. И тогда, тогда... 

Ворох «если бы...» разлетался вокруг Слепой Мэг бессмысленными карнавальными конфетти, пока звучный голос Ротти произносил дежурные фразы (падавшие в толпу, точно блестящие золотые монеты, которые к утру обернутся грязью и мхом, но никто этого уже не заметит).

Как ее зовут?.. только и билось под черепом. Как её назвали? И _кто_ назвал? 

Не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять — прикосновение руки Ротти говорило обо всем столь же ясно, как могло бы выражение его лица, и даже яснее. 

Она и правда...

Она — и правда. 

Две линии, разошедшиеся так давно и безнадежно; и теперь надо всем — только тень чужой хватки, уверенной, не знающей трепета и пощады.

Они сошли со сцены — Мэг не вполне даже осознала, когда именно это случилось; твердая рука у нее на талии не давала сбиться с проложенного курса. Она не могла моргнуть — не хотела, не позволила бы себе — и всё же как будто бы в следующее мгновение они просто оказались напротив девочки — она и Ротти: посреди толпы и в то же самое время вне ее, как за невидимым ограждением. 

И то, как смотрела девочка, как говорила — мелодичный этот, хоть и ещё слишком юный, голос отзывался эхом, которое Мэг узнавала даже не барабанными перепонками, а волосками на коже, — болезненно-близко и болезненно-далеко, памятью о прикосновении, которое сделалось родным куда как раньше, чем облик.  

Ответные слова Ротти Ларго пролетали словно бы мимо, свистели в ушах шальными пьяными пулями, но вместе с тем Мэг успевала схватить — расслышать — главное. 

«Моя гостья», — сказал он вроде бы, а может быть «наша гостья», а может, и не «гостья» вообще, но Мэг не могла позволить себе роскоши встряхнуть головой, чтобы в мыслях прояснилось. «Шайло Уоллес», — сказал он, и та — восхищенно, снизу вверх — взглянула на Мэг и смущенно опустила ресницы. 

«Шайло» — почти как «застенчивая». Проглоти последний слог — и не заметишь разницы. 

За стенами спрятанная. Укрытая, как драконье сокровище в темной горной пещере; ценнее золота, ценнее всего жалования старшего Конфискатора (инквизитора) за два десятка лет.  

Шайло Уоллес совершенно не знала людей. Не знала мира — ни с лица, ни с изнанки. 

Шайло Уоллес была — зверёк, выросший в неволе; привыкший кормиться с рук и не обнажать клыки. Зверёк, бестолково замирающий на ярком свету, даже не умея кинуться в тень — только припасть к земле, закрыв глаза дрожащими лапами: может быть, пронесёт. 

Поэтому Мэг и собиралась предупредить её — дать совет, вручить мольбу о побеге: как только отыщет время. Как только накопит внутри себя достаточно смелости: ведь это всё равно, что повеситься на собственных волосах; то же самое, что взрезать себе живот, отрешенно глядя, как внутренности выпадают из раны.

Поэтому Мэг так удивилась, когда дождливым сумрачным вечером — по меркам старого времени, глубокой ночью, но город, накачанный пороком, похотью и «Зидратом», почти не спит, — её тревожный сон оборвался лихорадочным и отчаянным звоном колокола. Звон отдавался в её ушах и костях, пока Мэг судорожно натягивала платье и туфли, набрасывала шаль, гадая сквозь сонный страх — кого же к ней принесло, неужто на самом деле — одного из этих чумных докторов нового века, скрывающих лица, дабы не заразиться неудачливостью, никчемностью своих жертв.

(Да, она объявила дату прощания — но всё это еще было написано на воде. Ротти в состоянии был понять, какую кампанию можно выстроить на «уходе и возвращении» звезды Оперы. По крайней мере, Мэг надеялась, что позволяет ему понимать всё именно так. Надеялась — израсходовав свой скромный запас сильнее, чем следовало бы). 

А если так — думала она, схватывая волосы на затылке самой простой, только посеребренной заколкой, — оставят ли ей хотя бы долю достоинства? (Мертвое тело — что будет с ним, не волновало Мэг; но последние мгновения — та часть жизненного спектакля, которая можетиспортить всё; и вот почему еще она медлила, тянула, тонула в печали: потому что не могла выбрать — какая точка будет наиболее подобающей.)

Коколол ударил еще раз, эхом впечатываясь в её шаги по ступеням крыльца — и затих, оборвавшись на неровной, тревожной ноте, когда Мэг наконец выбежала во двор, только чтобы увидеть — ту, кого никак не могло (не должно было!) здесь быть. 

— Что это за девица, мэм? Вы её знаете? 

Компаньонка целилась в спину девушки из старомодного ружья — и ствол в ее узловатых ладонях, затянутых в белоснежные до нелепого перчатки, нисколечки не дрожал. 

— Как? Как тебе?.. — едва сумела выдохнуть Мэг, протягивая руки — вытягивая их вперед слепо, как в юности, словно опасаясь наткнуться вместо живого тела на какую-то хитрую симуляцию: вроде тех голограмм, что создавались «Retina+». — Откуда?..

Шайло всхлипнула — совершенно по-детски, даром, что уже несколько дней, как ей должно было исполниться восемнадцать. Замотала головой. Она словно бы не замечала, на каком волоске дрожат её безопасность и сама жизнь. 

— Я убежала. Мне нельзя снаружи... я знаю, знаю, но... Понимаете, все эти люди в масках, с оружием... Они пришли к папе — так они говорили, но ведь папа — врач, доктор. — Шайло вновь беспомощно затрясла головой. — Он же не мог?..— «Или» — недоверчивое, горькое «или» — стыло на кончике ее языка, не срываясь в окончательность звука. 

Нэйтан скрывал от неё, чем зарабатывает на жизнь — удивительно, не скрывая при том, что работает на старшего Ларго. Тогда, на ярмарке-карнавале, Шайло казалась смущенной вниманием столь высокой персоны, а еще — растерянной под взглядами тысячи праздных глаз; но не удивленной. Это Мэг, должно быть, просто упала бы, не будь рядом Ротти. При нем — нет, при нем она не позволила бы себе ничего больше, чем слегка вздрогнуть, притворившись, что просто оступилась на высоких каблуках. 

А сейчас она, наоборот, вынуждена была поддерживать Шайло, шагнувшую — упавшую — ей в объятия, как будто дрожащие ноги (в почти прозрачных чулках, в домашних мягких туфлях — это при такой-то погоде!) разом перестали её держать. 

— Они хотели забрать и меня тоже, но я убежала. Я позвонила дяде Ротти... Он сказал мне, чтобы я пошла к вам. 

Имя – как выстрел, глухой, но верный. 

И она застыла, поражённая в грудь, в самое сердце. Но нельзя, никак нельзя было отстраниться, убрать ладони с этой тонкой спины; разве что взглядом — поверх головы — дать компаньонке понять: не стоит. Старуха неохотно опустила ствол, но не ушла никуда — осталась стоять, точно солдат на плакате к старому военному фильму. Мэг судорожно вздохнула, опустила глаза. 

— Пожалуйста. Крёстная... — Шайло, чуть отстранившись, посмотрела на неё прямым, отчаянным взглядом; тушь капала с густо и неумело подведенных глаз. — Если вы действительно моя крёстная, — сглотнула она, явно стараясь не расплакаться вновь. — Не прогоняйте меня. — Предательский всхлип всё-таки опять вырвался у нее из горла. — И я не хочу, чтобы вы умерли, крёстная, пожалуйста, — прошептала Шайло почти неслышно, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Мэг — в неподатливый черный шелк. 

— Умерла? Что ты, о чем... — предприняла попытку утешить ее Мэг, но рука, готовая было погладить Шайло по голове, застыла — сейчас и здесь она совершенно не способна была солгать. 

— В журнале... 

Шайло принялась лихорадочно рыться в сумке, пытаясь не разорвать объятий, и достала – слегка истершийся, истрепанный по краям глянец. Журнал подходил для девиц, рыскающих по улицам ночью в поисках, кому можно отдаться за дозу зидрата и скидку на ген-косметику; никак не для такой, как Шайло. 

«Неужели над Мэг нависла угроза Конфискатора?» 

Буквы белые, точно смерть, точно вымытые временем кости.

Фото — на правой стороне обложки, на контрасте с чернотой фона: Мэг на девятнадцать лет моложе себя-нынешней, с опущенными веками, под которыми — невидящие глазные яблоки неведомого для нее самой цвета. Гладкая кожа — гладкая еще сама по себе, без оплаченных «ГенКо» операций. Неуверенный блеск надежды в уголках губ. 

Мэг помнит этот снимок, конечно же.

Сделанный за сценой, во время интервью — в день перед операцией, о которой договорилась для нее Марни. 

Увидев это, Мэг — тем более, — не должна была колебаться. Не должна была с самого начала, если на то пошло. Должна была смириться с неизбежностью некоторых вещей — и отпустить другие. 

Но Шайло смотрела на неё — почти так же, как на той ярмарке, только еще хуже; смотрела так, как никогда и никто другой на Мэг не смотрел — даже (тем более!) ее, этой самой девочки, мать. 

И Мэг — старая, слепая, глупая Мэг, — конечно же, впустила её. 

*** 

— Как бы ты отнеслась к идее стать крёстной матерью? — вопрос Марни ударяет Мэг в спину, прямо между лопаток. Ее руки вздрагивают, и едва слышным звоном отзывается ожерелье, которое она собиралась как раз примерить. 

Напряжение повисает между ними, дрожащее, точно туго натянутая струна — и с неслышимым хлопком обрывается, когда Мэг оборачивается. 

Её взгляд — она до сих пор еще не привыкла, что может употреблять это слово; употреблять способность, данную другим людям с рождения, — скользит от лица по шее, высокой и нежной, и ниже, на грудь, и ещё — пока не останавливается на безошибочном, невольном жесте защиты. 

— Чей это ребенок? — спрашивает Мэг. Собственный голос скрежещет осколком стекла.

Мэг знает: в последнее время Марни часто — слишком часто — видят в обществе Нэйтана Уоллеса. Пошли даже слухи, но Нэйтан — личный врач-консультант Ротти Ларго, сдержанный и стеснительный доктор в круглых очках (почему бы не поставить импланты, в конце концов, при такой-то хлебной работе?), и даже если он влюблен в Марни (а кто, спросите вы, не влюблен?) — разве стоит ему рассчитывать хоть на что-то? Марни купается в свете софитов, Марни избалована вниманием, Марни умеет придирчиво выбирать: в полном соответствии, как считают все, со своим головокружительным статусом. 

Мэг знает: для Марни, на самом деле, статус — всего лишь слово. Марни меряет себя не внешней меркой — только собственной, только изнутри; и ее выбор определяется одним этим. 

— Мой, — отвечает Марни. 

Такие простые слова — и такие знакомые (и незнакомые) изящные руки, лежащие на еще даже не округлившемся животе. 

Такая простая — едва уловимая, особенно для тех, кто с рождения привык пользоваться глазами, — улыбка. 

— Моя дочь, — говорит Марни так, словно знает точно (и это вполне возможно: тот же самый Нэйтан вполне способен был провести обследование, не опасаясь огласки). — Позаботься о ней, если со мной что-то случится. 

Мэг хочет спросить её: что может случиться, ведь никто не може чувствовать себя в безопасности с большим на то основанием, чем она; но слова подводят её. Мир вокруг расслаивается — тонкая нота воздушных колокольчиков над дверью, тепло нагретого воздуха в уютной тесноте комнаты, покалывание на коже от прохлады драгоценного металла, аромат душистого масла, которым Марни только что растирала руки; зрительные образы выцветают, забываясь, все — кроме одного. 

И Мэг просто смотрит — с силой моргнув, чтобы глаза-подарок начали запись, — запечатлевает навечно: эти черты, изысканные, но ничуть не болезненные, не тронутые вырождением, без малейшего следа тех изъянов, что вызвали к существованию «ГенКо». В том, прежнем мире лицо Марни могло бы затеряться в толпе — не будь она, как сейчас, облачена в изысканный бархат и тонкий шёлк. Но высокая прическа, украшенная сложным переплетением нитей жемчуга, выгодно выделяет нежный овал ее лица, и ровную красивую шею обвивает единственная серебряная цепочка — только подчеркивая, оттеняя по контуру.

Мэг смотрит и видит всё, что находили в Марни и Ротти, и Нэйтан, и прочие многочисленные поклонники, кому она не давала вообще никаких надежд. Всё это, и даже больше: ведь те, кто с рождения привык пользоваться глазами, пропускают мимо внимания слишком многое — и на поверхности, и под ней. 

Мелочи делаются обыденностью, примелькавшись. Так уж устроен мир. 

Мэг смотрит на Марни, молча и отчаянно, и Марни смотрит в ответ — смотрит откровенно и просто, не пытаясь преуменьшать или преувеличивать ничего. 

Но не подходит и не обнимает её. 

Просто продолжает улыбаться — так, как если бы знала всё наперёд. 

*** 

— Что всё это значит? — спрашивает она у Ротти, стоя перед его рабочим столом — прямая, точно палку проглотила: один из этих шестов, с которыми порой выступает, дабы поддразнить аппетиты публики. 

(Она слишком незаменимая собственность, чтобы ей нельзя было не прощать некоторые вольности. Но это не значит, будто Мэг не замечает, как сходятся на ней взгляды телохранительниц, этих полуроботов, мало чем отличных от генсестёр. Замечает — только её это совершенно не трогает. Хорошо, что здесь хотя бы нет сейчас никого из его детей. Впрочем, к их взглядам Мэг тоже давно привыкла — к ярости большого ребенка Луиджи, так и не бросившего привычку отрывать лапки всем попавшимся «насекомым», и к зависти Эмбер-Кармиллы, отчаянно-тщетно ищущей саму себя за хороводом лиц, и даже к болезненно-чувственным, с причмокиванием, взглядам Пави, после которых неизменно хотелось вымыться). 

Ротти откладывает очередной отчёт об успешно проведенной конфискации (пятнышко крови на пластиковом краю почти незаметно), и поднимает на Мэг взгляд умных, безжалостных глаз. 

Усмехается — медленной, обманчиво-добродушной усмешкой. 

— Смотря что ты понимаешь под «всем», дорогая Мэг. 

— Шайло. И Нэйтана, — добавляет она с запозданием, ощущая внезапный холод, скользнувший по позвоночнику, точно кубик льда. — Ты не позволил бы пташке упорхнуть, если бы не просчитал этого заранее. 

— Ах. — В единственном междометии — бездна смысла. — Что поделать, — с притворным сожалением вздыхает магнат. — Нэйтан предпочел... закончить наше сотрудничество. Я считал его более надежным работником. Почти что своим доверенным лицом. Полагал, что в «ГенКо» он наконец нашел собственное призвание. Как и ты, — добавляет Ротти словно бы невзначай (но, конечно, для него здесь нет и не может быть ничего случайного). 

Он постукивает пальцами по краю стола. Как будто собирается с мыслями или вспоминает о чем-то. (Иллюзия, способная обмануть многих — но Мэг ли не знать, как быстры его мысли?)

— Малышка, само собой, перепугалась до крайности. Ее всего-то лишь попросили спуститься к могиле матери и посветить фонарем, которым она пользуется при ловле, с потайного хода. Она, должно быть, ожидала увидеть редкую бабочку, а не взвод хирургов быстрого реагирования,  — он хмыкает. — Неудивительно, что ей удалось вывернуться и убежать. Отчаянное положение делает человека способным на многое. — По его тону почти можно предположить, будто он знает это на собственном опыте. — Будешь ее осуждать?

— Скорее, удивлюсь невнимательности твоих подчиненных, — парировала Мэг; пускай и он знает, что для нее это тоже не кажется случайностью. Ничего из этого. — Но я, — «При чем тут я?» остается незаданным, слишком уж прямо и слишком жалко, так что она сглатывает и продолжает, почти не сбившись: — Не имею отношения к делам... такого рода.

— А что, ты предпочла бы, чтобы ее подобрал один из этих стервятников, с которыми путается моя горе-дочка? — Рот Ларго-старшего кривится. — Ну уж нет. Шайло — дочь Марни, и пускай эта глупая женщина поплатилась за неверный выбор — о чём я ни на день не прекращаю жалеть, — девочке мы просто обязаны не дать ошибиться. 

«Теперь ты никуда не денешься, Мэг», — читает она в этом небрежно брошенном «мы». 

Их действительно объединяла память о Марни: порой (раньше, не теперь) приводя их даже в одну постель. 

Именно о ней Ротти говорил, как об «единственной, кого он так любил». 

Мэг не говорила. 

Ей не нужны были слова. 

— И, в конце концов, — как ни в чем не бывало, замечает Ротти, — я уже немолод. Мне нужен наследник. Или наследница. 

Мэг делает судорожный вдох — легкие расширяются отчаянно, словно бы из кабинета выкачали весь воздух. 

Не будь её глаза искусственными — взгляд бы расширился от удивления, злости, шока. 

Мэг не собирается спрашивать: а что же с другими его детьми. Не собирается просить о милости или снисхождении — да это бы и выглядело смешно: он ведь вовсе, должно быть, не воспринисает свой нежданный дар — свой план — как нечто жестокое. Разве что — по способу осуществления. (Но разве не любая хирургия требует крови?)

Единственное, что она может проговорить: 

— Она же ещё совсем ребенок, Ротти. 

— Тем лучше, — сварливо отвечает он, нащупывая трость. — Тем легче сделать из неё то, что необходимо «ГенКо». 

— Так, как ты сделал из меня? — Мэг пожалела бы о сорвавшихся с губ словах — в любой иной день и час; но сейчас она слишком взвинчена для такого.

Та телохранительница, что слева, стискивает рукоять пистолета в кобуре, закрепленной прямо поверх ажурных чулок. 

Ротти медленно, не торопясь встаёт на ноги и приподнимает свободную руку — ладонью вверх. 

— Полегче, Мэг, — говорит он. — Чуток разумных правил — это разве высокая цена за всё остальное? А она будет не подчиняться правилам, а диктовать их. Чем раньше начинаешь, — Ротти пожимает плечами, — тем раньше начинаешь. 

Мэг кивает — рассеянно, горько, резко. Губы невольно вздрагивают.

Да, действительно, она ведь сама была лишь самую малость постарше. Ей было девятнадцать, и она тоже не знала никакой другой жизни, кроме замкнутости своей слепоты. 

— Тебя разве пугает это? Напоминает о твоем возрасте, может быть? Но ты можешь прожить еще долго. Если будешь заботиться о себе.

— О себе я беспокоюсь вполне. Сама. 

— Недостаточно, — отрезает Ротти. — Тем более, не забывай: девочка больна. О, конечно, я обещал ей лечение, и я всегда держу свое слово, — он подчеркивает это «всегда» едва заметным нажимом. — Но Шайло только что лишилась отца. Подумай, что будет, если она потеряет еще и крестную. Её состояние, боюсь, может ухудшиться до такой степени, что даже «ГенКо» будет бессильна. 

Браслет на руке у Шайло — писк, который ввинчивается в уши, беззастенчиво и немилосердно оповещая об угрозе для жизни. 

(Мэг вспоминает: как почти сразу же, зайдя в дом, Шайло останавливается и тянется за пузырьком — даже не в сумке, в кармане юбки. Забрасывает в рот горсть таблеток, привычным торопливым движением. Мэг, разумеется, тут же подает ей стакан воды (ее горло — слишком большая ценность, чтобы позволить себе хоть немного охрипнуть; дефицитная чистая вода всегда рядом). Шайло не улыбается — только коротко пожимает ей запястье вместо благодарности.)

— К тому же в этой истории, как бы ни было это прискорбно, открываются новые обстоятельства, — замечает Ротти, подбирая из вороха бумаг (и это в век пластика и компьютерных устройств!) длинный желтоватый конверт. — Не хочешь взглянуть?

Было бы странно думать, что у Ротти где-либо не припасен второй.

Так что она делает то, что ожидается от нее — по видимости небрежно принимает запечатанное послание, подержав в руках, насладившись, насколько это возможно, текстурой конверта, прощупывая изнутри листы и пытаясь определиь, какого рода документы внутри. Судя по ряду глянцевых поверхностей — есть несколько фотографий. (Разумеется, дистанционное наблюдение; скорее всего).

— Читать можешь потом, — бросает Ротти, когда ее пальцы уже рассеянно поглаживают край конверта. — Но малышке Шайло определенно придется давать интервью на тему жестокого обращения. Одно или два, не больше, но люди захотят знать. 

Ротти мстит Нэйтану даже после смерти, даже после того, как убил его руками его же подчиненных-конфискаторов. Быть может, Ротти представляет это как последний, контрольный выстрел, который делает в Нэйтана его (его ли, на самом деле?.. вновь закрадывается в разум Мэг беспокойная мысль) дочь. 

Они вместе входят в лифт — двери закрываются со звуком, напоминающим падение лезвия гильотины. 

— И ей найдется, о чем рассказывать?

— Обязано найтись, — веско произносит Ротти. — И она должна быть способной рассказать всю правду. Это показывает силу духа, не находишь? 

А если у Шайло не хватит сил... что сделает Ротти? Кто сможет ему помешать? 

Она молчит об этом всю дорогу вниз до нулевого этажа; в углах рта Ротти мелькает усмешка — почти улыбка, как если бы он понимал ее мысль от начала и до конца. 

(Его глаза не улыбаются. Они не улыбаются никогда.)

— Ты уже подумала о переносе даты? — прерывает, наконец, молчание Ротти — уже на выходе. Мэг выпрямляет спину — как если бы туда вонзилось железное острие. 

Его голос звучит обыденно; как будто обсуждается еще один, ничем не примечательный перенос выступления — любого другого, только не этого одного.

— Еще нет, — она солгала бы, сказав, что не узнаёт своего голоса; нет, именно этот тон она узнаёт отлично — и назвала бы его сценическим, только вот на сцене как раз прибегает к нему меньше всего.

О да, Мэг, бесспорно, ненавидит саму себя. 

Но её давно уже подсадили на дозу этого чувства — и она глотает свою горькую пилюлю, как иные впрыскивают себе «Зидрат». 

*** 

Когда она говорит ей: «У тебя волосы твоей матери» — то совершенно не ожидает, что на голове Шайло _действительно_ носит парик из таких знакомых на ощупь черных волос. 

(И лучше не спрашивать, почему — равно как и о том, почему её ночные рубашки оставались такими тонкими и короткими, почему мягкие игрушки так долго не исчезали из её комнаты, и почему — о, да, почему же – её отец так любил присаживаться к ней на край огромной, двуспальной, бывшей-супружеской кровати, наклоняясь предельно близко, до самых век. До самых губ – не касаясь, конечно же, не касаясь; и всё же...

Нет, она не может — хотя старается вызвать в себе отвращение — осуждать Нэйтана; по крайней мере, за это. 

У Мэг, в конце концов, были её глаза. Нэйтану приходилось решать проблему по-своему). 

Шайло поправляет этот парик, съехавший с головы — слегка нервозным, неуверенным жестом; ей всё еще неловко здесь, в новом доме (всего лишь во втором доме, который она видит изнутри за всю свою жизнь). И всё-таки она смотрит по сторонам, с нормальным для ее лет любопытством, даже если пытается не особенно этого показывать — бросая стремительно-боязливые, но живые, внимательные, цепкие взгляды то на один антикварный предмет обстановки, то на другой.

(«Ты совсем ничего не видела, кроме своего дома?» — «Я смотрела в окно. И на живой билборд. На звёзды... И на вас». — Сказав последнее, Шайло смущается и вновь опускает глаза, блеснув тенью предательского румянца.)

Парик пытается упасть как раз тогда, когда она слишком сильно задирает голову, поднимаясь по лестнице — широкой, ведущей на второй этаж. 

Мэг настаивает, что Шайло надо подобрать заново гардероб, выбрать украшения — всё, что положено нормальной девушке ее возраста. 

— Но это же ваше, — пытается возражать та, и Мэг отмахивается — веер, закрепленный у нее на запястье, хлещет по воздуху. 

— Кое-что здесь принадлежало твоей матери. Или могло принадлежать. Посмотри.

И Мэг тратит без малого десяток минут, чтобы разыскать то самое жемчужное ожерелье, подарок к дебюту в Опере — Марни не носила его, считала «слишком», но для Шайло, пока она еще такая, пока еще не слишком похожа, должно быть в самый раз.

Она улыбается — разгоряченно и даже слегка неловко, как в юности, доставая за этим украшением —следующее: браслет из ровных пластин мориона, подогнанных одна к другой. 

Шайло касается гладкого камня, словно шкуры ядовитой змеи.

— Вы... Хорошо знали их, правда? Моих родителей.

— Мы были друзьями, — кивает Мэг. — И с твоей матерью, и с твоим отцом. — Нюансы она опускает; но кто бы на ее месте не сделал этого?

— А, тогда... — Шайло недоговаривает. Позволяет Мэг отойти в сторону; честно прикладывает к груди тогдашний, не ей сделанный, подарок. 

И опускает руки, глядит в зеркало исподлобья. Словно видит там что-то неприятное, охотившееся за ней по ночам все эти сумеречные годы.

— Я ненавижу маму, — говорит она. Мучительно и просто. Рука разжимается — жемчужины падают на ковер; но нить прочна, очень прочна, и не рвется.

— Что? Нет. — Пальцы Мэг вздрагивают над страницей лежавшего на комоде «Anatomy Times», который она листает, чтобы успокоить и отвлечь мысли: вихрем-круговоротом светских сплетен и брендовых новостей; не то чтобы ей полностью это удается. — Это невозможно. Почему? 

— Или ненавидела. Я не знаю. Папа так всегда говорил, — Шайло пожимает плечами, стараясь сохранять спокойный, независимый вид. — Понимаете... вы же знаете, крестная. Господин Ларго вам, наверное, рассказал. Он... хотел меня вылечить. Хочет, — поправляет она себя, даже слишком быстро. — От болезни, которая мне досталась от мамы. Гниль в крови. Иногда я просто чувствую, как она во мне течет. От шеи до пяток, — Шайло обхватывает себя руками, словно бы мёрзла. 

«Ты не больна», — хочет сказать ей Мэг. — «Ты отравлена, с самого рождения – ложью и ядом». 

Мэг не врач, как Нэйтан; она не знает, что именно он изобрел, чтобы дочь не отошла дальше расстояния вытянутой руки — может, это вовсе даже не яд, а скорее наркотик, сродни зидрату — к которому, вот ирония, по служебному предписанию не имеют доступа конфискаторы. Может быть.

Но разве сама она не принимает ложь каждый день — точно антидот от хитрого яда, который иначе разрушит весь организм?

— Твоя мать... У Марни не было заболевания крови, — Мэг качает головой. — Мы росли вместе, это я тебе точно могу сказать. Марни была самой здоровой женщиной, которую я только знала. Поэтому... знаешь, я всегда думала, что Нэйтан именно поэтому захотел, чтобы она родила для него тебя. 

— Значит, он ошибся, — глухо роняет Шайло. И отворачивает голову — лицом к окну. Не говорит: что _именно_ считает ошибкой. Пальцы одной её руки сжимаются на запястье другой — до еще более мертвенной белизны. — Он не настоящий доктор. Ведь правда? На самом деле.

— Все доктора ошибаются, — Мэг перехватывает эту руку — успевая сама удивиться собственной смелости.

Шайло делает рывок, пытаясь освободиться — но все-таки только один. Ее плечи опадают.

— Ты — не ошибка, — говорит ей Мэг.

— Если я буду здоровой, то да. Наверное, — отзывается Шайло; браслет на ее запястье молчит могилой. А потом она смотрит в упор, и Мэг становится до кристалльного ясно: она отчего-то еще не убрала руку с девичьих тонких пальцев. — И если вы будете со мной, крестная. 

Что (и кто) способен был бы в такой миг ответить на это?..

*** 

Шайло раздевается в её огромной спальне — Мэг не хочет отпускать её от себя, словно стоит только отвернуться, опустить веки, и Шайло исчезнет, как голограмма Марни, навеки близкая и вечно недосягаемая. 

В прошлую ночь она, правда, всё равно была слишом занята, улаживая навалившиеся дела — в том числе и с переносом (временной отменой, так было сказано, в связи с личными обстоятельствами) того самого выступления. _Того самого_ — единственное, как Мэг называла его даже про себя, неизвестно, какой дурной приметы опасаясь больше. 

Но сейчас — сейчас она наблюдает, как завороженная, пока Шайло аккуратно складывает одежду в отдельный ящик комода — наблюдает искоса, притворяясь, что никак не может подобрать ночную рубашку; не думая о том, что ее собственное тело уже немолодо, вопреки операциям — в которых она всё же знала меру. В мягком сияющем свете время скрадывается, сглаживается, утекает. В глазах Шайло — больше не диковатых, таких же сияющих, — этого времени, этой бездны, нет вовсе.

И кожа Шайло так бледна и нежна, а Мэг — Мэг помнит кожу Марни: помнит губами, касаниями подрагивающих пальцев, но только не взглядом; зато теперь — теперь может всматриваться вдоволь, жадно прослеживая каждую тень, каждый отблеск, каждый изгиб. 

Шайло поворачивается еще немного, переступая ногами по полу — так, будто тот холодный до невозможности, хотя Мэг, мерзнущая в последние годы всё сильней и сильней, следила за исправностью отопительной системы.

Шайло поворачивается, открываясь, приопуская руки — и у Мэг обрывается дыхание.

Она не носит лифчик. 

Мэг помнит, как накрывала ладонями эти груди — Марни всегда была такой изящной, так уверенно несла себя сквозь пространство и время, и даже теперь, спустя восемнадцать лет, даже теперь она воскресает в памяти Мэг — движением навстречу, дыханием, запахом пота, смешанным с легким ароматом сирени (это был её любимый запах, отчаянно-весенний и свежий). 

Воскресает разом всё: и жаркие поцелуи, в уютной темноте дома или под обжигающе-ледяным дождем, и терпкая тишина последнего чахлого парка, который еще агонизировал под кислотными небесами, и тайные ласки на задних рядах партера, и то, как Мэг, кусая губы и распахнув невидящие глаза, подаваясь навстречу и ловя волосками кожи невидимый смех, сходила с ума от медленных и почти скучающих прикосновений. 

Всё, что было между ними, даже когда Марни выходила в свет рука об руку с Ротти Ларго, потому что «это совсем другое», и разумеется — тогда Мэг ещё не знала, насколько Ротти искусен в обращении с невидимыми струнами душ — разумеется, только справедливо было, если Марни возьмёт от жизни всё, что возможно. Ей по праву принадлежали все те плоды, которые удавалось сорвать: обожание и апплодисменты, любовь и преданность, стоны и поцелуи. 

Всё то, что продолжалось, вопреки очевидности, еще более отчаянно и сладко, когда и Мэг начала собственный путь к славе.

Пока Марни не отвела её к Ротти. 

Пока тот не пожал ей руку, пододвигая с шорохом тонкий планшет с договоррм — и, слыша голос Марни, успокаивающий, родной, чувствуя пожатие ее рук на своей ладони, Мэг даже не попросила подать ей экземпляр, набранный шрифтом Брайля: чтобы ознакомиться еще раз, не только на слух. 

(Контракт, подписанный кровью — кажется, так было в книгах, которые Мэг читала еще пальцами, не глазами; нерасторгаемый, точно обет жестокому божеству). 

Нет, Мэг не винила Марни. Марни наверняка до последнего думала, что делает ей добро. Ведь была и другая причина, по которой Марни не отвергала ухаживаний магната — не только потому, что ей было лестно, не только потому, что ей всё же нравилось сиять. Она считала, что сможет воспользоваться этим, чтобы помогать людям — по-своему; влияя на Ротти так, как может лишь женщина. 

Но быть женщиной — это значит и быть, хотя бы в возможности, и кое-кем еще. 

— Не хотелось бы мне, чтобы мой ребенок вырос таким, — обронила Марни как-то раз, на одном из званых вечеров в более узком, чем обычно, кругу — что позволяло допустить здесь присутствие младших членов семьи Ларго. Мэг стояла с ней рядом — не видя, разумеется, ничего, полагаясь только на голос и движения любимой. Она не знала, что подразумевает под «таким» Мэг — по крайней мере, не знала тогда. (Только потом — только после смерти Марни, спутавшей нити, столкнувшей ее с Ротти ближе, чем хотелось бы, — она стала жалеть каждого по-своему — и Луиджи, и Кармиллу, и Пави; те платили ей ненавистью или болезненной завистью. Должно быть, с рассеянной горечью отмечала она потом, это было только естественно.)

— А как же богатство? Разве тебе не хотелось бы, чтобы твой сын... или дочь... чтобы у них было всё? — спросила Мэг тогда; наивная, слепая и юная, доверявшая без оговорок. 

Зашелестела ткань — это Марни пожимала плечами; неуверенно, несвойственно для себя. 

— Хотелось бы. Но не ценой свободы. — Ее голос был тихим, так, чтобы услышала только Мэг — с ее чувствительным, отточеным темнотой слухом. И звучал так, словно Марни удивлялась на этих словах самой себе — словно зашла слишком далеко. 

Быть может, именно случившееся с Мэг заставило Марни вспомнить об этом — и сопоставить. 

Три женщины родили Ротти Ларго трех совершенно разных детей. И еще больше женщин исчезли, растворившись во мраке и полуночных огнях, не принеся Ротти ни наследника, ни личного счастья — да и от тех троих, преуспевших, осталась только память, слабая, как запах духов на безлюдной полночной улице. Женщины были здесь расходным материалом; сырьем на фабрике по производству потомства; картами, тасуемыми до победного результата. 

И Марни точно не хотела становиться одной из них. 

— Через месяц я выхожу за Нэйтана Уоллеса, — сообщила она, как ни в чем не бывало, расчесывая волосы для вечернего выступления (ей, в отличие от Мэг, не требовалось петь только для «ГенКо», даже в статусе «официальной спутницы» господина Ларго). 

Марни не оборачивалась; ее руки двигались всё так же размеренно и плавно — красота, восхитившая Мэг когда-то только благодаря осязанию, а теперь доступная и для ее глаз. 

— Завтра я разошлю письма о разрыве помоловки и отошлю Ротти его кольцо. Надеюсь, он не слишком расстроится.

Мэг сидела на софе без спинки рядом с ней — близко и далеко — репетируя, пока что для себя одной, новую песню под аккомпанимент гитары. Она прекратила играть, когда начался разговор — только пощипывала отдельные струны; бессмысленными, ничего не сулящими звуками.

— Нэйтан уже выбрал место для церемонии. Обстановка публичная, вмешиваться и портить имидж не выгодно никому. 

Мэг слишком резко перетянула струну колком — и та лопнула, обжигая пальцы.

— И потом мы уедем, — продолжала Марни; беззаботность в её голосе тщательно модулирована, словно она репетирует очередную роль. — На какое-то время. Тебе лучше не знать, куда. 

«ГенКо». Несказанные слова висели между ними, и Мэг чувствовала себя птицей — не так, как ощущала порой на сцене, подпрыгивая в танце с лентами или веерами, либо же возносясь под самую крышу на почти невидимых прочных тросах. 

«Жила когда-то птица...» — старинная песня на умершем языке. Песня о несвободе и самообмане, способных окончиться только смертью — на которую Мэг не имела права: пока у нее хотя бы призрачно было, для кого жить. 

— Так я всё-таки буду крестной? — нашла она в себе силы спросить. 

— Я постараюсь, чтобы это получилось, — кивнула Марни. — Но обещать уже не могу. 

Мэг встала с места — так, как могла бы распрямиться пружина, которую не держит больше ничто. Отложила инструмент — осторожно, даже слишком: привычкой слепоты, от которой не избавишься так просто. 

Она помнит, что её подруга — ее любимая — все-таки обернулась.

— Прости, — сказала ей тогда Марни, голосом, трескающимся от боли, словно лёд по весне. 

И Мэг не умела даже заплакать — слёзные железы ей, разумеется, удалили, чтобы не рисковать тонкой электроникой глаз. 

— У меня нет выбора, — сказала Марни, протягивая руку и проводя по её щеке тыльной стороной ладони: будто понимала наконец всё и сразу. — Мой ребенок, — она опять сделала ударение на слово «мой», — не будет расти в тюрьме. 

***

...А потом она представляла: как взгляд расширенных, непонимающих глаз Марни метался по комнате, между растерянным мужем, супружеской кроватью, зеркалом и окном — и в этом окне почему-то сияла нахально-неоновая реклама «Генетической оперы», моргала, безжалостно насмехаясь, словно тысячи электронных жадных зрачков. Как жизнь утекала из её живота, хлестала кровавым бурным потоком, разрывая нерожденное существо, беспомощно скрючившееся в материнской утробе. 

Мэг думала, что потеряла всё: и любовь, и свободу. 

Мэг отреклась от надежды, научившись отстранять себя от печали, на которую была бессильна закрыть зрячие глаза и которую была бессильна утешить. 

Но частица Марни — драгоценная, хрупкая частица её растоптанной любви, — ещё живёт в мире, и Мэг не может потерять её ещё раз. 

— Шайло, — зовёт она внезапно охрипшим голосом, и Шайло подходит к ней, одним длинным шагом, одновременнно решительно и смущенно. Поднимает глаза — для этого ей приходится запрокинуть голову; и так легко оказывается обхватить ладонью её затылок, словно идеально вылепленный прямо для этого, зарыться пальцами в её (и одновременно — не её) волосы. Легко оказывается целовать — такой знакомый небольшой рот, и скользить языком по гладким, нетронутым кариесом, зубам. 

Мэг расстегивает браслет на запястье Шайло — и Шайло вздрагивает сначала, но затем сама помогает стащить с себя символ ненавистного затворничества. 

— Шайло, девочка моя... — говорит Мэг, целуя её плечи, ключицы, соски; говорит, отчаянно не срываясь на то, другое, бесконечно больное-родное имя. 

Шайло выгибается у неё в руках — изумленно, как если бы и ведать не ведала, что её собственное тело способно отзываться _так_ кому-то другому. Но Мэг — Мэг выучилась за эти годы не только петь лучше прежнего, но также играть на множестве инструментов, трогать самыми кончиками ненормально-чувствительных пальцев струны и клавиши. (У неё перед глазами — о, с какой иронией это должно звучать — постоянно был пример Ротти; и это — еще одна причина для ненависти к себе). Её движения — движения слепой — всегда были выверены до мелочей, и пусть даже вместе с Марни она замирала, позволяя возлюбленной вести в этом темном, интимном танце, это не значит, будто Мэг не способна была еще тогда учиться на опыте. 

Шайло вцепляется пальцами в простыни, лихорадочно шепчет что-то — между извинениями и откровениями, — но Мэг не слушает и не слышит; ей достаточно той музыки, что выпевают в её разуме губы Марни, самые сладкие, самые чистые, самые ласковые на свете губы. 

_«Не жалей ни о чем, беги за утром»._

И Мэг не сожалеет ни на секунду, дрожа всем телом от неумелых, жадных касаний — возвращающих удовольствие, впитывающих наслаждение, — и даже не замечает, как судорожно стискивает Шайло её плечи, бока и бёдра, оставляя темные синяки; как сбивается у той дыхание — почти обрываясь, выходя сбивчивыми рваными стонами. В какой-то миг Шайло вытягивается всем телом, точно струна, и Мэг застывает тоже, наконец вдруг увидев всё это — разом, испугавшись — неведомо, чего именно: того, что Шайло, неопытная и юная, слишком быстро достигла пика и угаснет теперь, толком даже не вспыхнув? Или чего-то худшего? 

Но нет, всё в порядке — Шайло дышит ровнее и глубже, но не сонно-устало, и двигает бедрами навстречу Мэг, отзываясь с такой же чувствительностью, даже словно бы чуть более вдумчивой. 

Веки Шайло опущены, как будто они поменялись ролями, зрячая и слепая. Одна её рука лежит на груди, цепляя ногтями собственный сосок, а другой она касается Мэг — то ли поощряя к дальнейшему, то ли попросту опасаясь выпустить, затеряться в новом, пугающем мире собственных ощущений.

И Мэг, закрыв глаза, ныряет между разведенных ног Шайло — в темноте ей всегда было легче находить путь. 

*** 

В ленивый послеполуденный час — еще много часов до ночного выхода, когда Мэг должна будет вновь продавать людям мечту, в которую давно и безнадежно не верит, — она приподнимается на локте и смотрит на спящую рядом с ней Шайло. Просто смотрит, не тратя драгоценную память чудесных глаз. 

Свернувшись на смятых, пропитанных потом и увяданием простынях, Шайло по-прежнему выглядит по-детски невинной. Всё, происходившее только что между нею и Мэг, не оставило словно и следа на её лице: веки безмятежно смежены, и впервые за несколько дней она действительно спит спокойно. Мэг дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до её бритой головы — парик съехал, но Мэг не позволила ему упасть на пол, уложив на прикроватный столик, как драгоценность (и на секунду позволив себе вдохнуть исходящий от волос запах: призрачный и родной). 

Но сейчас ее волосы — чистый шелк, блестящий, вбирающий в себя блики света из приглушенного занавесью светильника в старинном стиле, под канделябр, — напоминают отчего-то шёлковичный кокон, тугой, подвижный, хранящий в себе превращение, возможность хоть ненадолго подняться в небо. Или так и остаться — источником ценного материала, запертым внутри собственного полезного уродства, хуже, чем на игле энтомолога: на всю личную вечность. 

Ротти говорил ей: Шайло коллекционирует насекомых. (Коллекцию изъяли из дома Нэйтана, разумеется; просто не нашлось пока времени, чтобы решить вопрос с передачей). Говорил с явственным одобрением, почти гордостью. 

Ротти говорил еще, что собирается вскоре снова встретиться с Шайло: «Я ведь обещал девочке лечение», а за этим, как за прозрачной плёнкой нераспакованной партии ГенНоваций, скрывается целая уйма смысла. 

У Ротти большие планы: и это действительно можно, даже не слишком кривя душой, называть «лечением». Вытравить из крови, вместе со злополучным токсином, неуместные иллюзии; прижечь отростки знакомств еще до того, как те воспалятся случайно налипшей «грязью».

Шайло достаточно умна, утверждает Ротти; а Нэйтан своим остроумным, но слишком топорным планом всё же научил её соизмерять желания с возможностями — а это достаточный фундамент для всего, что он считает нужным.

Знакомство с «ГенКо», изнутри и снаружи, в том числе на правах пациентки. Подкожно и наружно. 

И только потом — официальное представление публике, введение в наследство. 

Смена фамилии, разумеется.  

(— Чей это ребенок, Марни? — снова спрашивает Мэг у своей памяти. 

Марни продолжает улыбаться — светло и грустно; словно бы ей просто бессмысленно называть ответ.) 

***

Нет, Мэг ни за что не стоило забывать о талантах Ротти — он не протянул бы руку к Шайло, не ощутив в ней надлома: как скульпторы ощущают, даже не видя это глазами, трещины в мраморе. 

Точно так же, как ощутил эту трещину — в свое время — в самой Мэг. 

(И вот еще поэтому она не могла, не имела права перекладывать всё — включая вину — на Марни: в той как раз не было изъяна. И именно поэтому она обязана была умереть.)

Ротти заберет то, что его по праву — что всегда было _его_ , несмотря на жалкое и якобы гордое притворство Нэйтана; ещё с тех самых пор, как генсестра взяла на руки вопящий липкий комок, вынутый из живота мертвой женщины. Молочные бутылочки и банки с детским пюре, купленные на деньги, полученные от конфискованных органов — неужели Нэйтан и правда думал, будто можно стереть, замазать это, притвориться, что всё иначе? 

Ротти докончит то, что не удалось ни с кем из прочих его потомков — не удалось, как думает он, исключительно по собственной их вине. 

Но ни Луиджи, ни Пави не досталось подобной роскоши — вырасти, сомневаясь. Спрашивать мир вокруг о собственной ценности и чутко прислушиваться к ответу; ища равновесие — а не бросая ему в лицо ядовитый коктейль и собственных представлений, которым так легко отравиться насмерть. 

Быть может, из всех них останется только Эмбер — если удержится на краю водоворота бурлящей, отчаянной самоненависти; если удержится от лишней дозы и соблазнительного блеска ножа у самой кромки уязвимых сосудов. Эмбер-Кармилла, забывшая свое имя, забывшая собственное лицо, но все-таки не забывшая, как падать и подниматься — как _действительно_ получать то, что ей нужно, пускай выбирала неподходящий способ платы. 

А она, Мэг, Слепая Мэг, Мэг-Волшебница... 

Она будет смотреть на Шайло тем же неподвижным, жалким, собачьим взглядом, каким провожала Марни, уходящую рука об руку со счастливым любовником: ведь кто-то всегда получает всё, а чьи-то ветви никогда не приносят плод. 

Предания о бесплодном дереве, когда-то слышанные ей, говорили — одно о заботе (но она так и не дождалась садовника, который выпросил бы у хозяина помилование), другое — о проклятии (но она не могла позволить себе иссохнуть — вопреки ему). И она, воздев к глухим ржавым небесам свои руки-ветви, так и застыла между — вцепившись отчаянно корнями в землю, засыхающую все безнадежнее. 

Она упустила мгновение, когда чаши весов еще колебались, упустила возможность ускользнуть на — почти! — собственных условиях. 

Но петля сомкнулась, метко укусив себя за ядовитый хвост, не выпустив Мэг из змеиного круга — и она не сможет перешагнуть через себя, через всё потерянное и обретенное, даже если ударится изо всех сил грудью о стены своей изукрашенной, идеально обустроенной клетки. 

Шайло будет владеть ей вдвойне — истинное дитя Ротти и Марни, — и по единому взмаху белой руки Мэг будет распластывать себя по сцене, нанизываться на танцевальный шест, точно на член мужчины, ни одного из которых никогда не любила. Будет петь, надрывая слабеющие с возрастом связки, в миллионный, миллиардный раз прославляя «ГенКо» и свою госпожу. Свою память, свою надежду и боль — воплощенные в одном хрупком теле. 

А потом приходить к Шайло по ночам, тщательно закрывая за собою дверь кабинета, знакомого и ненавистного до последнего дюйма, 

«Танцуй ещё», — скажет Шайло, понизив голос до влекущего шёпота. — «Танцуй для меня». 

И птица-Мэг будет лететь за ускользающим утром, за ускользающими юностью и любовью, как птица в песне — от неведомого охотника, преследуемая вечным свистом стрелы. 

До тех пор, пока не сможет уже отрицать того, что стрела привязана к её роскошному оперению — и с каждым часом ранит только глубже и глубже. 

Быть может, думает Мэг, тогда она просто-напросто выколет себе глаза.


End file.
